callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Der Riese
Der Riese (German for "The Giant"), also known as 'Zombie Factory'Another name Der Riese was referred to as in the official description., is the fourth map in the Nazi Zombies game mode, to be featured in Call of Duty: World at War. It is set in an underground secret Nazi facility in Poland, which will feature teleportation and Pack-a-Punch machines, which can upgrade your weapons. It will be part of Map Pack 3, which will also feature new multiplayer maps. The Map Pack is set to be released on August 6th. altered by the Pack-a-Punch machine.]] Achievements/Trophies *Elevate Your Senses - Activate the Fly Trap. *Locksmith - Open all the doors in the map. *40 Knives - Kill 40 zombies using the Bowie knife (a special, new weapon that will cost 3000 off the wall) *Der Electrician - Link all teleport pads before Round 7. *Frequent Flyer - Use the teleporter 8 times. *Wacker Packer - Upgrade any weapon using the Pack-a-Punch machine. *The Might of the Monkey - Use the Monkey Bomb. *Perkaholics Anomynous - Survive until Round 20 without buying a single perk. *Acquire Waffle Weapons - Obtain the Ray Gun, Wunderwaffe DG-2 and the Monkey Bomb at the same time in a game. *Pack Addict - Upgrade 5 weapons at the Pack-a-Punch Machine . Trivia *This could be the final zombie map, as this is where the zombies were created. The offical Zombie back story could be explained here in the Solo campaign cut scene *There will be new Pack-a-punch machines, which can upgrade your weapons. *Perk machines and electric defenses will return. *The words The Giant were said in the radio message, as the person said that the "Giant must remain at all costs", possibly meaning that the Giant has been taken over by the Zombies. *In reality, a factory named Der Riese is believed to be where the Die Glocke 2 was made. * Just like every zombie map, Der Riese might contain features from multiplayer maps. Der Riese is set to be in a factory meaning, features from Corrosion (which is based in a factory like area), might be taken and put into this new Zombie map. Also, the factories/warehouses in the map Roundhouse might be used as well. *The Monkey bomb is the new weapon in Der Riese *It is possible that this facility has links to the Auschwitz-Birkenau concentration camp, also located in Poland. *Der Riese is seen on the Solo Nazi Zombies playlist, but is unplayable. You can also see Der Riese on the Leaderboards, but no names are on it, except the ones in 'Global' which could be Treyarch's testing accounts. *The Bowie Knife is another new weapon. When bought, it takes the place of the normal knife. *Richtofen, Dempsey, Takeo and Nikolai are confirmed to coming back (How they survive is somewhat revealed from the trailer. At the beginning you hear Tank asking if everyone's okay, and Nikolai complaining that he feels like he needs to throw up. Afterwards, Richtofen tells Nikolai it is a side effect. It could be assumed that they were somehow teleported to the factory.) *When a player uses a teleporter, the sign "You must ascend from darkness" appears, which was a phrase written on a wall in Nacht der Untoten. *As seen in the video, this map uses some elements from Nightfire. *The trailer is more grim than the previous two, clearly showing Tank and Nikolai dying, and ending with Takeo and Richtofer being swarmed. However this was probably done for dramatic effect, to show that splitting up is a bad idea or to show that the vast size of the map causes seperation and probably is not the end for the four. *The trailer shows that the zombies will have more gritty details on them. *There appears to be a solar eclipse occuring he *The trailer shows that crawlers will now jump and grab planks of wood to break down barricades Video e4R1cSBg6D4 References Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: World at War Single Player Levels * Category:Call of Duty: World at War